


Brotherly Advice

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ro's dissatisfied with his sex life with Bella dearest, and Rab proceeds to show him the alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> From my Rab to Kit's Ro. <3 Love you both, Darlings. :) And thank you to both Kit and Ceria for betaing this one. :) And to anyone who knows the way I write these two—this is a bit softer and shmoopier than they tend to go…if that makes a difference. ;)

Rabastan's home was never quiet. He hated being alone, so there were always at least a few friends hanging about somewhere in the house. But when he was alone, he always made sure to have his music playing. Punk Rock. It was about the only thing Muggles had done right in their whole existence, as far as he was concerned.

So the evening Rodolphus slammed into Rabastan's home, he was listening to a particular favorite: I Don't Want You. The volume was turned up as loud as it would go, and if Rabastan hadn't been in view of the door, he might not have even noticed his entrance at first.

If Rabastan had been anyone else, he might have flushed at the object of his fantasies entering the room just when he was listening to a song that reminded him of them. But then, Rabastan wasn't anyone else. Instead, he scowled at his brother, pausing the music mid-word. His brother scowled back, an unusual reaction for him, and that itself was enough to make Rabastan wonder what had happened. "What's gotten your knickers in a twist?" he asked.

Rodolphus scowled at him. "'And welcome to my home, my dearest brother. I do hope you're all right?'"

Rabastan rolled his eyes and stood. "As if I'd ever greet anyone that way. Least of all someone who had barged in without so much as a knock…"

Huffing, Rodolphus pushed past him and opened the liquor cabinet, pouring himself a large glass of firewhiskey and immediately taking a large gulp. "Never expected me to knock before…"

"You never chided me for not greeting you before, either. What's happened? Is the bitch pregnant finally?"

Before, Rodolphus would have glared at him for the nickname, but apparently today, he didn't disagree. He only knocked back another gulp before answering. "No. Never will be. At least, not by me." He scowled into his drink. "Too busy mooning over the Dark Lord…"

It wasn't exactly a shock. Rabastan had seen it himself. Everyone had, really. Even before Rodolphus and Bellatrix had married. But Rabastan would never have mentioned it to his brother. He might not like the bint, but that didn't mean he wanted to see his brother hurting like this. "What happened?"

"What else? We've had this trip planned for weeks. Just a few days away…maybe finally able to get started on trying for an heir…and she decides our work for the Dark Lord is more important." He threw back a fresh gulp of the whiskey before continuing. "So important, in fact, that she had to accept a new task for us—watch the Longbottoms until they have _their_ brat. Not that we've been told why, of course…" He knocked back another gulp, and Rabastan scowled.

He couldn't blame his brother for being upset, but he wondered at their Lord's priorities. The Longbottoms? Sure, they were both Aurors, but why worry about their brat? Surely it couldn't offer any danger to them. Why bother with it at all?

Still, that could be worked out later. Right now he had to calm down Rodolphus before he drank himself into a stupor. "She's not worth this, Ro. If she can't be bothered with you…find someone else." It was what Rabastan had done, after all. Several someones, in fact. Because there was no way he'd ever be allowed to have who he wanted.

That didn't mean he couldn't help him, though. He took the glass from his brother. "She's not worth it, Ro. Forget her."

"Easy for you to say," Rodolphus said, glowering. "She isn't sleeping in _your_ bed."

Rabastan shuddered at the very thought. "Thank Merlin."

"I know you don't like her…"

"That's an understatement, Ro. But that's not why the very idea makes me ill. You might like how…soft…women are…but I've never seen the attraction." Rodolphus knew his preference for men, but Rabastan wasn't sure he realized just how deep the preference went.

"Regardless…having an heir with another man is tricky at the simplest of times. Even with Lucius's pet helping with potions. Not to mention that she's already my wife…"

The fact that Rodolphus was even aware it was an option startled Rabastan. "You'd try that if you weren't married?" he asked.

Rodolphus looked at him for a moment before answering. "I might have. It wasn't like I was in any rush to get married. Too bad our parents insisted I start as soon as possible. I might have found a…better choice." He turned away.

Startled, it was a few moments before Rabastan could respond. "You'd…really sleep with another guy? But…you're always on me for doing the same!"

"Indiscriminately." Rodolphus didn't meet his eyes. "If I'd thought you might have been serious about someone, I might have reacted differently."

Frowning, Rabastan tried to make sense of his brother's reaction. There was something he wasn't admitting to, but it wasn't about Bella, and it certainly wasn't about liking other men, given that he'd not denied the accusation. "Then why not find yourself a willing boy and have Snape whip you up the appropriate potions? It wouldn't be like you'd be the first to keep a catamite under your wife's nose…"

When Rodolphus met his eyes, he knew the words were a mistake, somehow. Though Rabastan was used to goading his brother, this time, he'd not expected this reaction. Before he could retract the words, he found himself pushed against the wall. "I don't want a 'catamite,'" he growled.

Few people could manage to catch Rabastan wrong-footed. Rodolphus was one of them, though he rarely did so. It was probably why he could. "I…didn't mean anything by it! It was just a suggestion."

The moment drew out between them. "Why is it that your suggestions are even more barbed than your insults?" Rodolphus growled finally.

"What do you mean? It was just…" Before Rabastan could protest again, he was gasping as Rodolphus pressed forward and kissed him.

Though he'd slept with dozens of men since his first, he'd rarely allowed any of them to kiss him. Men weren't soft. They didn't need pretty words to convince them to have sex. Just a hard cock and willing body. So kissing rarely entered into it.

For the first time, Rabastan began to realize just what he'd been missing. But then, none of the men he'd been with had been his brother. His brother had been the only one he'd ever wanted. And, if Rodolphus's reaction was to be believed…apparently he wasn't the only one who'd been hiding an attraction. He finally pulled back, panting softly and feeling flushed. "Ro?"

Rodolphus pulled back as well, looking slapped, and turned away. "I…shouldn't have done that."

Rabastan snorted. "Since when have you cared about what you should or shouldn't do?" he asked. "What does it matter?"

It took Rodolphus a few minutes to respond. "With you…it always mattered. This…was a bad idea." He set down his glass and took a step toward the door. But now that Rabastan knew that he hadn't been alone in his attraction, he wasn't about to let his brother go.

"No. Leaving is the bad idea, Ro." He stepped between his brother and the door. "I'm not about to let you go now."

Rodolphus met his eyes. "Fine. Then hex me and get it over with already. I have somewhere else to be."

"Yeah? And does he turn you on as much as I do?" If Rodolphus denied it, Rabastan wasn't sure he could hold himself back from hexing his brother. Years wasted. How could he not have noticed?

Rodolphus considered him for a long time before answering. "No one ever has," he admitted, his voice low and disgusted.

It was more than Rabastan had expected to hear, and before he could get himself to react, Rodolphus had pushed past him. Rabastan grabbed his arm. "No! You can't. Not now. Not when you've finally…"

Rodolphus turned to him. "Finally shown you just how truly low and disgusting I am?" he growled.

Rabastan shook his head. "No. Why…why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to hate me." Rabastan could see the tension in him now. Just how much he was holding back.

"I could never hate you. Least of all if you had done exactly what I'd always hoped…" Rabastan took a step closer to his brother, who looked confused. "You've always been the one I think of, Ro. Only you. Why do you think there's been no one who mattered? Why I've gone from bloke to bloke? "

"What…?" Rodolphus looked confused, shaking his head. "You don't know what you're saying…"

"I'm not a kid, Ro. Not even a teenager any longer. There's only been one person I could ever truly want." The rush of feeling was almost too much. He'd tucked it away, hidden it for so long, and now he was drowning in it. If he could have what he wanted… _who_ he wanted… "Don't you _dare_ turn me away now, Ro. Or I _will_ hex you."

Rabastan watched the expression on Rodolphus's face shift from confusion to shock to hope to hunger. "You…want…that?"

"I want _you_. I always have. No one else has ever managed to fill that…need."

Rodolphus struggled with himself for another moment, then he took one step, tugging Rabastan close, and kissed him as deep as before. "Rab…"

"Shh…just…do it." Rabastan had wanted this for too long to let words get in the way now. Enough to do something he'd never done before. He grabbed his brother's hand, and led him up to his bedroom. No one was allowed in here, family, lover or friend. At least, not until now.

Even as they made their way upstairs, Rodolphus tried a few more times to talk, but Rabastan shushed him each time. They'd have time for his brother's regrets later. Right now, he needed him. And he wasn't about to let anything spoil that moment.

Once they were in his room, he shut the door behind them, then began to undress. He couldn't remember ever feeling this awkward before. But then, he'd never had as much invested before—emotionally. When he turned to Rodolphus, the sight of his expression gave Rabastan new courage. "How often have you thought of this?" he asked in a low voice.

Rodolphus's eyes rose to meet Rabastan's. "Too often. For too long, now," he said, the words slurred from how husky his voice was.

Rabastan smirked at that. He was tempted to ask how old he'd been, but doing so would likely remind Rodolphus that this was a bad idea, so instead, he continued his strip-tease, enjoying feeling Rodolphus's eyes on him. "I can feel how much you want me," he whispered. It felt good. Others had wanted him before, but this was different. So much more. Because it was Rodolphus.

Before he could finish undressing, Rodolphus stepped close and pushed his hands aside. "Let me." Rodolphus kissed him before he could answer, but his hands dropped away, then slid up Rodolphus's arms, needing leverage to grind against his hip as Rodolphus finished undressing him.

It was still hard to believe they were really here, that this wasn't just a dream…but it wasn't. He could feel Rodolphus's fingers brushing against his skin, and couldn't stop the soft gasps of surprise at the feeling. "God…Ro…yes…"

Rodolphus groaned at the words, then pushed him toward the bed, even as his hands began to tug at his own clothes. "Need you. Now."

Rabastan helped, pulling off his clothes, uncaring of buttons, just desperate to get at his brother's skin, nipping at his neck and shoulders as soon as they were revealed.

There was a whisper in the back of his mind about just how they would do this. Had Rodolphus ever been with another man before? Did he know what to do? And even deeper, could Rabastan allow himself to be the passive partner? He'd never allowed anyone to so much as touch him there before, let alone more. He'd certainly never even considered letting someone else fuck him.

He couldn't let himself think about it too long. He wanted this, after all. Even if he wasn't sure he wanted _that_. For Rodolphus, he would.

"Have you?" he whispered to him, and Rodolphus pulled back, looking confused.

"Have I…?" His eyes widened before he could finish his question, and Rabastan knew he'd realized what he meant. "A…couple of times," he said slowly. Before Rabastan could ask, he shook his head. "No one important." Rabastan could hear the unspoken, "No one like you," and felt something in him shift. He pulled his brother into another kiss, needing this now.

Before he could reach for the lube, there was a tingle in his arse, and Rabastan moaned, looking up at his brother. "How…?"

Rodolphus smirked. "Apparently you don't know everything yet, dear brother…" He kissed him again. "Slicking spell. If you're a good boy…I might even teach you."

Rabastan snorted at that. At least the words were able to distract him. He kissed Rodolphus again, surprised how easy it was to slip into that behaviour. With other lovers, he'd preferred to bite, but with Rodolphus, he couldn't seem to get enough of kissing him, and it was almost enough to keep him from focusing on the odd feeling as he was slowly stretched. He felt his face heat, and did everything he could to keep his brother from asking if he'd ever done this. He wasn't sure he'd have been able to answer.

When Rodolphus pulled back to meet his eyes, he could see the suspicion there, but he didn't say a word. Instead, he settled beside him and pulled Rabastan to his chest. It was harder to keep from falling apart now that he had nothing to distract him from what was going on, and Rabastan had to close his eyes. He was unable to stop the gasp when he felt Rodolphus's cock pressed against him. It was too much. Maybe he couldn't do this. And then he felt the pressure as Rodolphus pushed slowly into him. It was too big, and hurt more than he'd expected. "Fuck…"

"Breathe," Rodolphus's voice was strained. "Let me…"

Rabastan managed a single deep breath, then gasped as Rodolphus's cock slid deeper into him. It was still painful, but the pain was fading. And then Rodolphus managed to brush what he knew had to be his prostate, because the world exploded for a moment, and Rabastan forgot to breathe, but it didn't matter any more. "Again," he groaned.

With a chuckle, Rodolphus twisted his hips, and the world exploded again. Rabastan let his head fall back against his brother's shoulder. "Fuck…god…"

"Good, huh?" Rodolphus sounded far too pleased with himself.

"It'll be even better when it's my turn," Rabastan answered gruffly, smirking up at him.

Rodolphus snorted, twisting his hips again. Rabastan groaned. "Fuck…if you don't…kill me first."

Rodolphus began to fuck him deeply, his strokes slow. "Never. Not after how long I've been thinking of this…"

Before Rabastan could ask how long, Rodolphus pulled back and thrust deep into him, and he was able to manage nothing more intelligible than a groan. Rodolphus was whispering something into his ear now, his voice a husky growl, but the blood was roaring in Rabastan's ears, and he couldn't make out the words, only the tone, which made his cock twitch. He reached down and began to stroke himself, the sound of Rodolphus's voice pushing him toward orgasm. "Fuck…Ro…yesss…"

From his groan in Rabastan's ear, Rodolphus didn't seem too upset with the idea of seeing his hand flying over his cock. "Come…been dreaming of it…come for me…come for big brother…"

The words were almost too much, and Rabastan couldn't hold back a groan. When Rodolphus twisted his hips again, Rabastan cried out, feeling stretched too thin, and right on the edge. It had never felt like this before. And he knew it never would with anyone else. "Yes…" He gave his cock a few quick tugs, then came with a cry, pressing back hard against his brother's chest, arse clenching hard around Rodolphus's cock.

Rodolphus's groan was muffled as his lips dropped to Rabastan's shoulder, and he felt a sharp pain as he bit into the skin there. "Ah! Fuck! Ro!" Rodolphus began to thrust again, hard and fast as he could at this angle, and Rabastan shuddered when he felt his skin tear, gasping as he felt his brother shudder against him, deep inside him as he came near-silently.

It was a few minutes before Rabastan was able to move. When he turned his face to look at Rodolphus, the pain in his shoulder made him hiss. "Nngh…damn…"

Rodolphus's eyes opened, and he winced at the sight of the torn skin. "Sorry." He reached for his wand, then cast a quick healing spell, and Rabastan relaxed. "Better?"

"Mmm. Yes. Thank you." He met Rodolphus's eyes. It was all a bit unreal. Only an hour before, he'd been wishing for and trying to forget he wanted just this. And now he had it. "So…what does this mean?" he asked softly.

Immediately, Rodolphus looked away, but Rabastan wasn't going to let him avoid this. Not if they both wanted it. He tugged his face back so he could meet his eyes. "Tell me. I can't just forget this happened. But I can leave. If…that's really what you want," Rabastan told him.

"No." Rodolphus looked alarmed at the very idea. "No," he said, softer now, his arms tight around Rabastan. "I don't want you to leave. Ever."

Rabastan felt something else loosen inside him, and he kissed him as best he could from the angle he was in. "Then I won't. Not ever. Stuck with me now."

"All I ever wanted," Rodolphus said, grinning.

Rab relaxed against him. He wondered what the bitch's reaction would be when she found out. Blacks tended to be sore losers. But then, she'd never appreciated Rodolphus the way he deserved. Rabastan promised himself he would. Always.


End file.
